ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman 80 (character)
roughly meaning Ultraman Eighty in English dub. Is the ninth Ultra Brother, and was the last Ultraman from the Showa era. Ultraman 80 came to Earth as a new member of the Space Garrison, his human host is named Takeshi Yamato, who is a teacher at the Sakura-ga-Oka Middle School. He is the Ultra that created the theory that the monsters originated by a negative energy he called "minus energy", which is caused by the wickedness, hatred and sorrow of the humans. He is known to be a teacher at Nebula M78. His signature move is the Buckle Beam, which is released from the diamond-shape on his stomach. Near the end of the series he was assisted by Ultrawoman Yullian his childhood friend (and apparent girlfriend). His last battle was with Plazima and Minazima in episode 49. He was defeated by the monsters Gaus, Raburas, Zandrias, and he was nearly killed in the first fight with Plazima and Minazima until Yullian came. History Ultraman 80 Ultraman 80 comes to Earth as one of the newest members of the Ultra Space Garrison (it is revealed in Ultraman Mebius , 2006 that he is the ninth Ultra Brother), in the form of science teacher Takeshi Yamato. After a five-year hiatus since the departure of Ultraman Leo (1974), monsters started reappearing again. Yamato's theory is that monsters are born of human wickedness, hatred, or sorrow. He decides to become a teacher at Sakura-ga-Oka Middle School, and serves as a science teacher, as well as the home room teacher responsible for 1st Year, E Division. He is absolutely dedicated to his students, for he is there to teach them not just about science, but also about life. Unfortunately, he has a penchant for being late, so he does things like promising his students to walk to class on his hands if he is late next time, or even promising to resign as a teacher. He even starts up a band with his students and jams on an electric guitar. His over-enthusiasm quickly wins the loyalty of his students, but often makes him an easy target for the prim Deputy Schoolmaster Kumi Nozawa. Yamato loves rice omelettes and orange juice. He also loves Kyohko Aihara, the gym teacher, but loses all confidence in himself and sense of composure in her presence. Yamato dons an orange and silver suit to moonlight at UGM (Utility Government Members) after school and on Sundays. He gets the job from Captain Ohyama because they are both present at a park in the first episode, looking for signs of new monster activity. Ohyama is happy to meet someone who believes in t and Minazma]]he re-emergence of monsters. Even his own team members had their doubts, since none of them have any combat experience like their veteran captain. At school, only Principal Kennosuke Hayashi knows of Yamato's extracurricular activities. 80 has one of the more difficult human situations of any Ultraman. Ultraman 80 cannot be revealed to be known by humans, since his revelation will lead 80 to leave Earth. Yet, Yamato must still balance UGM and school, all the while hiding his true identity, while nursing a crush on Aihara. It is no wonder that he is often running to get to class on time. One has to wonder when he has time to grade papers. Though determined to teach his students about responsibility and integrity, he has to lie and break promises constantly to maintain this secret multiple personality.Ultraman 80 and Yullian returns home after the event of the final episode against monster Margodon. In the final episode, UGM destroy Margodon all by themselves. It is revealed that Captain Ohyama knows the real identities of Yamato and Hoshi, and a small celebration is held to appreciate Ultraman 80's and Yullian's assistance while on Earth. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman 80 reappears in the series Ultraman Mebius. 25 years later, Ultraman 80 comes to Earth persecuting Robelgar II. After a short battle, Ultraman 80 was taking too much damage from the monster. However, in a few moments Ultraman Mebius came and saved Ultraman 80, Ultraman 80 used his Ultra Lance Ray, stabbing the monster, and then 80 and Mebius each used their beams and destroyed the monster. His former students, which one works in the same school as a teacher, know that Yamato is in fact Ultraman 80. The students wanted to see him again. They decided to have one final reunion party at the school as the school is to be torn down, soon in the hopes that their mentor would come. Ultraman 80 tells Mebius that he will not attend as he feels that by joining the UGM to fight monsters he failed in his primary mission of teaching his students. As the reunion party starts on the roof of the school, Minus Energy emerges from the school to resurrect the monster Hoh, a monster Ultraman 80 fought before. Ultraman Mebius battles the monster who seemed to be sad somehow and this sadness was being reflected in the school building itself. Ultraman 80 then landed and told Mebius that since it was the negative energy that spawned the monster that he would defeat it. The monster willingly stood and seemed to smile as it dispersed after being hit with energy from 80's Buckle Beam. 80 then sees his student's delight at his appearance and hears them as they shout out how their lives have turned out thanks to him. Ultraman 80 then flies away and reverts to Takeshi Yamato and is joyfully greeted by his students at the final school reunion, as he realized that he hadn't failed them after all. Ultraman 80 later appears in the final episode of Ultraman Mebius, where he along with his other brothers were destroying a rock made by Alien Empera that was coating the sun. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In the beggining, after Ultraman Mebius defeated the monster Bemular and arrived to the Land of Light, it is revealed that a growth of Minus Energy is driving the monsters in space mad and that Ace, Jack and 80 were sent to investigate(the reason why the minus energy was growing was because Ultraman Belial was going to be free soon, and would cause universal chaos). Moments later, After Ultraman Belial defeated all the Ultramen, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Zoffy, he went inside the tower containing the Plasma Spark. When he entered inside, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 warned Belial that to obtain the Plasma Spark he has to pass through them. Belial started attacking the Ultras, after sending far to Ace and Jack, 80 started to attack him with a few energy beams. Belial started to fight against Ace again, after retreating a little, 80 came flying to attack him, but Belial hit him hard with his Giga-Battlenizer and 80 fell to the ground looking at Belial for a second. Ultraman Jack told 80 and Ace to use the Combo Beam against Belial, the three fired their beams and it combined into one, forming a strong Beam, going straight at Belial, however, Belial used his Giga Battlenizer to hold the attack, and he fired it back at them, exploding on them, and leaving them so hurt they couldn't move. They were beaten by Belial, and when Belial took away the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light froze, and Ultraman 80 was frozen as well. After Ultraman Zero recovered the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light was recovered, every Ultra was unfrozen and were brought back to life, with 80, Ace and Jack included, and all Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech in the end. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven fought the Darklops Zero, one of them left a robotic piece. In a reunion of the Space Garrison, Ultraman 80 was able to feel the Minus Energy coming from the robotic piece, showing from where it came from, the Ultras come to a conclusion that the Darklops came from an alternate universe and therefore are unable to come together to stop them, but Ultraman Zero was decided to go, so he can find his destiny. When Ultraman Zero left, all Ultras gave their light to him. A time later, the Land of Light was attacked by Belial's army, every Ultra brother went to fight the army of Belial, and they all succeeded in destroying the army thanks to Zero's efforts at destroying all of Belial's headquarters, and Belial himself. Profile Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Age: 8000 years *Flight speed Mach 9 *Running speed: 1700 mph (Mach 1.5) *Underwater speed: 630 knots *Jump distance: 700 m Techniques Ultraman 80 is a martial arts expert, besides his great fighting skills, here are his Ultra powers: *'Saxium Ray:' 80's "L' style beam attack. he tows his arms in the air, one pointing upward, and another to the right, then they come together in the "L" pose. Very powerful, and being able to destroy monsters with one blow. *'Buckle Beam:' 80 can emit diamond-shaped blasts from the diamond shape on his stomach. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Arrow Shot:' 80 can fire a large laser arrow from his hands after rotating his arms in a circular position and charging his body with yellow energy. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Spiral Beam:' 80 can emit very powerful energy beam surrounded by green energy pulses from both hands. *'Ultra Ray Lance:' A beam javelin 80 can use to smack and stab monsters every which way. *'Eye Shot:' 80 is able to fire beams from his eyes. *'Medical Power:' Unlike most Ultra-heroes, 80 has powerful healing abilities. *'Ultra Reduction:' 80 can shrink to any size he pleases. *'Ultra Fist:' 80 can charge his fist with energy for a much more powerful punch. *'Power Circle Combo:' Together with Yullian, 80 can create a large energy circle from their joined hands; this circle, sort of a large Ultra-Slash, can vanquish even the most invincible of monsters. *'Moonsault Kick:' 80 can charge his foot with energy for a much more powerful kick. *'Force Field: '''80 can create a force field to protect himself from incoming attacks. *'Combo Beam: 80 can combine his Saxium Ray with other beams from the Ultras to create an even more powerful Beam. Saxium Ray.jpg|Saxium Ray imagedhdns.jpg|Combo Beam Ultraman80ForceField.png|80 Force Field Buckle Beam.jpg|Buckle Beam Ultra Arrow Shot.jpg|Ultra Arrow shot Videogame Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman 80 appears in the videogame "Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3" as a new character. He has two episodes in Ultra Mode. Abilities *Saxium Ray *Buckle Beam *Moonsault Kick *Arrow Shot (R1) *Ball flips (X+O) *80's Guard (When he's attacked by enemy's special attacks) Ultraman 80 is unlocked by completing all Ultra Modes with an A rank or above,completing arcade mode with all Ultraman(Including Legend)and finally completing the 10 Invasion Story with all Ultraman.(Including Legend)Yullian is 80's support character, however she is not playable. Transformation ''' Bright Stick: A rod that Takeshi carries around with him. Like Ultraman's Beta Capsule. Takeshi thrusts his fists left, then right, before holding the rod up in the air and shouts "Eighty!" as the ro's button activates and then emits light that transforms Takeshi into Ultraman 80. See also *Takeshi Yamato - Ultraman 80's host. *Yullian - Ultraman 80's possible girlfriend. *Ultraman 80 (series) Gallery Def446c480.jpg Ultrmn 80.jpg|80 in the series 80ultra.jpg Ultrmn 80ty rise.JPG|Ultraman 80's 2nd rise uhsultraman80.jpg|Production shot of Ultraman 80 vs Cressent in the back of the UHS Ultraman 80 figure box art. cover.jpg|Cover of the Ultraman 80 Original Soundtrack CD Ultraman80beforegettinghit.png|Ultraman 80 as seen in the Ultraman OVA Ultraman80class.png|Ultraman 80 in class, his name can be seen written in the blackboard. Ultraman80hitbyrock.png|Ultraman 80 hit by a rock from the ceiling of the classroom after being destroyed by Ultraman. Ultraman80ForceField.png|Ultraman 80's Force Field, used to protect himself from Alien Baltan's attack. Ultrmn_8.png|80 in Ultraman Mebius time Ultrmn_8_I.png Ace,Jack,80.png|Ultraman Ace, Jack and 80 prepare to use combo beam Ultraman80hurt.png|Ultraman 80 wounded after Ultraman Belial fired back the Combo Beam he made with Ace and Jack. 80toy.jpg|Hero Series 12 ULTRAMAN 80 6" Figure - Made by Bandai Ultrmn_800.png Trivia *80 is named after the year his show was aired, 1980. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Ultraman Type Ultras